


【AWM/祁炀】非典型ABO

by ListenGrelotter



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 漫漫何其多 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenGrelotter/pseuds/ListenGrelotter
Summary: lofter@柒舞浅微博@是柒舞浅呀【Before all ：ABO的文看的不多，私设选择部分设定：①Alpha处于易感期会本能烦躁，急需Omega安慰；②高契合度AO情侣在一方信息素浓度失控时，会导致另一方被动发情。③薄荷&雪松祁醉易感期预警。】
Kudos: 58





	【AWM/祁炀】非典型ABO

电竞赛场不是考试，这次考砸了还有下一次，没有因为心态失误的余地。  
——题记

年关将至，HOG的几批青训生都放了假，赖华担心一队二队的状态松散，特意让于炀和其他俱乐部约了几场练习赛。  
祁醉一个人回了他在魔都的小公寓，他对过年没什么概念，父母工作都忙，祁醉从前的假期，都是一如既往的训练。  
他的易感期到了。

于炀在床上根本就没什么底线，任由祁醉欺负，怎么都不会反抗，幸亏祁醉有底线，舍不得折腾他。对于心尖上的爱人，怎么小心翼翼都不为过。祁醉不想伤到他。  
他的理智与情感，一向泾渭分明。毒舌祁的称号是电竞圈一致公认的，但是祁醉依旧是令人钦佩的前辈，他会在解说时帮着成绩不好的战队调节情绪；也从不会利用自己的地位去报复。[ 见原文第55章]  
关于爱情，他热衷于在大家面前秀恩爱，却从不曾过火的在人前对于炀有过分亲密的举动。  
但作为一个Alpha，祁醉有时也会被自己的一些念头吓到，尤其是在于炀软的不行，在自己身下痉挛的时候。想让他哭，想不管不顾的捅进去，想……  
祁醉闭上了眼，还是不告诉Youth了。

身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望，又被理智强行叫停。

于炀知道，祁醉的强大，不止在于精湛的操作和手速，职业选手的操作实力如同门槛，踏过之后各凭造化。而祁醉在赛场的情绪控制，永远在巅峰。  
甚至会延伸到赛场下，比如现在。于炀不知道祁醉是如何熬过的头三天的易感期，他一直在俱乐部，复盘，练习，如同什么都没发生。

过度的压抑之后是疯狂反扑的情欲。

于炀没有任何防备，被Alpha的信息素直接拖进发情期。他不知道祁醉的易感期，只是隐约感觉祁醉心情不好，沉默的时候很多。祁醉太忙了，运营一个战队比专心打比赛更加复杂，从股权收购协议开始，祁醉一直在赶，想在年前完成股东名册变更的工商登记。  
于炀走进卧室，拿着刚榨好的混合果汁，被空气中俶然释放的信息素钉在原地。

是薄荷的味道。

祁醉的信息素失控了。

盛着果汁的玻璃杯摔在地上，甜腻的味道在纠缠着信息素的房间里很快消失，于炀被祁醉拖进怀里，Alpha的信息素铺天盖地的落下来，于炀的呼吸都有些不畅。他和祁醉的契合度太高，彼此的信息素之间会相互影响，于炀仿佛猝不及防的服下了烈性催情药，欲火眨眼间覆了上来，“队、队长？”  
祁醉低头看他，眼角有一点红血丝，他可以闻到雪松的味道，近在咫尺，“于炀……”他强行遏制住施暴的念头，哑声问，“你怎么回来了？”  
于炀的重点和祁醉不一样，他完全不担心自己现在的处境，仅存的理智还在纠结自己竟然不知道祁醉的易感期，“队长，你易感期为什么不告诉我？我这几天一直忙着训练，对不起……”  
祁醉需要自己的时候，自己在做什么呢？于炀想，我就应该陪着队长的，我怎么能没有觉察呢？  
祁醉逼着自己松开手，“没事的，小队长别考验我的定力了，快回去，不然我没数的。”  
于炀瞬间心疼了，他鼓起勇气吻上祁醉的唇，然后一字一句的说，我、不、走。他不想让祁醉难受。

可惜小炀神没想过，自己会面对什么。

生理课的老师语重心长的叮嘱过，Omega要第一时间远离处于发情期或易感期的Alpha。

于炀被祁醉按在床上，死死的咬住后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素灌在里面。  
“……嗯啊……！”  
于炀浑身软的没有力气，祁醉用手制住了于炀的手腕，一丝挣扎的余地都没留，Alpha可怕的占有欲此时才终于显露出来，手上的力气大的吓人，他叼着于炀的后颈，咬的极深，后颈的腺体本就脆弱，于炀吃痛的哼出声，周围都是祁醉的信息素，让他产生了强烈眩晕感。  
身体开始渴求，于炀根本没意识到自己的信息素也在失控，雪松和薄荷的气息搅在一起，他体温升高，整个人在微微发抖，感觉到后穴有温热的液体流出来，连意识都在昏沉，“队长……我……嗯！”  
他想让祁醉抱他，可是根本翻不过身，连身上的衣裤何时被脱下的也不清楚。他想要救处于易感期的祁醉，结果现在自己也神志不清，发情期的清潮淹没了他，情欲的滚烫烧到了骨子里，只有祁醉才能救他。  
祁醉扶上于炀光滑的背脊，空气中雪松的味道渐渐弄起来，于炀身上的皮肤都变成粉色，肩上的纹身显得格外清晰。  
HOG & DRUNK，19岁的Youth强行背起的责任。  
祁醉吮咬舔吻于炀的纹身，舌尖滑过后感觉于炀在身下挣扎了下，纹身后的皮肤更加敏感，于炀看不见祁醉的表情，未知放大了每一次触碰，祁醉低头咬上皮肉，用空着的手恶意的磨着于炀的乳尖。他格外沉默，但是掠夺的意味十足，易感期扯断了心里的那根弦，他只想占有他的Omega。  
“啊……队长……”于炀埋在被子里，含糊的发出呻吟，身体的欲望没有宣泄的出口。  
“别……求你了……”他想向祁醉求饶。  
祁醉将两根手指伸入后穴，被动发情的Omega已经不需要润滑，狭窄的甬道湿润的不行。  
祁醉的阴茎抵在已经过分湿润的穴口，慢慢地打圈，恶意的只探入头部就退出来，Alpha的汗水滴在于炀身上，他难受极了，“嗯……队长，进、进来……”  
“好啊。”祁醉低声说。  
祁醉一点点顶进去，巨大的刺激让于炀发不出声，只能死命的攥紧床单。被甬道紧致包裹的感觉让祁醉的呼吸都重了几分。  
“啊！好深……不、不行……队长，”于炀受不住这样的侵入，“慢……嗯！好涨……”  
祁醉在于炀说话的时候，用力顶了进去，这一下几乎要了两个人的命。  
“啊！不、不要……唔嗯……啊啊啊！”  
祁醉发了狠的撞进去，速度越来越快，后入的姿势进的很深，擦过敏感点的时候于炀的呻吟都变了调，祁醉顶到深处的时候，龟头触到了于炀微微张开的生殖腔，被动发情导致生殖腔只是微微张开，祁醉只是碰了一下，于炀的身体都开始痉挛，他太敏感了，被过多的快感冲撞的发疯。  
祁醉稍微退出了一点，暂时放过了于炀的生殖腔。于炀的眼眶泛红，生理性的泪水不受控制的落下来，祁醉将于炀拉起来，让他跪在床上，于炀的身体软的不行，整个人贴在床头，祁醉的膝盖卡在于炀的双膝之间，将还在打颤的于炀抱进怀里。  
于炀终于得到了Alpha的拥抱，他闭上眼，直到祁醉再次进来的时候才感到不对。  
太深了，之前的后入都没有这么深，祁醉根本就没怎么用力，完全是于炀自己在慢慢往下滑，他跪不住，膝盖越分越开，由着性器进入可怕的深度。  
“不！不行……嗯……！太、太深了……队长……啊啊！祁醉……”他真的慌起来，甬道几乎可以描绘出祁醉的形状，于炀感觉自己快要被捅穿了。  
祁醉感受到甬道的痉挛和紧绷，他慢慢抽插起来，被贯穿的恐惧和欲求不满的渴望搅在一起，于炀轻易被逼出了眼泪。

从前床上的温柔不过是祁醉手下留情，这一次是真的没有怜香惜玉。

“叫我什么？”祁醉几乎是残忍的磨着于炀。  
“……队长，啊！……祁醉……”于炀慌张的开始求饶，“快……快一点嗯……！”  
“你该叫我什么？”没有听到想要的答案，祁醉的动作愈发慢下来。  
“……嗯，老公……老公……啊啊啊！”  
于炀终于哑声说出了正确答案，祁醉猛地向上顶上于炀的敏感点，突然地刺激让于炀直接射了出来，他全身都在痉挛着绞紧，瞳孔都在失焦，剧烈的吮吸感让祁醉头皮发麻，他加快了抽插的速度，借着这个极深的体位撞向于炀的生殖腔！  
“……嗯啊……啊啊啊——！”  
高潮后过度敏感的身体骤然遭遇巨大的刺激，于炀的高潮还未落下就又被强行抛上去，他尖叫出声，祁醉却已经强硬的挤入生殖腔。  
“不要！！！不要了！！”  
于炀的背都反弓起来，疼痛瞬间席卷全身，连脚趾都在发抖，却被困在祁醉和床头之间，动弹不得。  
“好疼！！！”  
祁醉掐着他的腰，由着于炀哭喊也没有放开，终于进到了可怕的深度，Alpha的性器迅速膨胀成结，于炀绝望的抓住祁醉的手臂。  
“……拿出去！求你了……”  
Alpha漫长的射精开始了，滚烫的精液射进生殖腔，于炀被烫的痉挛发抖，祁醉在射精的时候再次咬住了伤痕累累的后颈。  
“嗯……”

浓稠的精液灌满了生殖腔，祁醉低头吻过于炀哭红的眼角，然后慢慢抽出来，生殖腔在慢慢闭合，祁醉偏头吻住于炀——  
又猛地挤进了生殖腔！  
“……！！！”于炀被吻住发不出声，生殖腔已经被灌满了，祁醉竟然还要强行进去，体内的灼热和胀痛早就超过了于炀承受的限度，察觉到祁醉的意图，于炀的眼睛都被刺激的发红。  
“唔……！不！不要！！！”  
最脆弱的地方被反复用力贯穿，持续的高潮让于炀的嗓子都哭到失了声，于炀开始害怕他会不会死在床上。

被操到神志模糊，他不知自己射了几次，直到再也射不出，床单上都是斑驳的精液，他失了神，几乎溺死在薄荷的信息素里。

祁醉终于在于炀含混的呻吟中勉强找回了神志。  
他失控了。刚才。  
于炀在身下，身上都是咬痕和乱七八糟的印记，刺的祁醉太阳穴一跳。他退出来，房间里都是泛滥的信息素，地上的果汁都快要干了。  
自己过分了。祁醉心里发慌，他将于炀抱进浴室清洗，于炀身上的痕迹多到离谱，后穴中的精液流出来，祁醉顿了下，然后低头去检查于炀的身体，幸好……幸好没有真的伤到他。

卧室开窗通了风，祁醉很快换了床单和地毯。于炀是真的累了，全程都没有醒过，祁醉看着于炀熟睡的面孔，抬头摸过于炀的头发，漂成金色的头发格外柔软，动作很轻的像是抚摸还带着绒毛的小猫。

“对不起。”他低声说。

熟睡的于炀本能的想要祁醉的信息素，他翻了个身，就凑近了祁醉怀里。


End file.
